


In Contract

by Joshitsua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon Alfred/Human Arthur, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshitsua/pseuds/Joshitsua
Summary: Idk, this is so random, I just wanna write smut tbh, this is an excuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he wrapped the thick scarf around his neck and put on his coat, another rough day for the British gentleman, he can barely hold himself  anymore because of a light headache. This week, especially this morning, he accidentally spilled his cup of tea onto his paper works, so he had to redo all of them. Not even minutes after that he tripped on his own feet and hit head first onto the harsh tile, some co-workers laughed at him but soon they helped him up. Next he found out his other co-worker was absent and he had to do his part, double the work and head ache. Lastly, he got yelled at by his boss because he ordered the wrong vase. Sometimes he does play a role as the boss' personal assistant and that was the first time he had ever make a mistake on his job as a personal assistant.

He made his way out of the large building and shivered when the cold wind brushed against his body, he cursed slightly under his breath and continue to walk down the road to his apartment. Before he actually went home, he bought some beers and cakes to somehow cheer himself up since he doesn't  really want to cook at the moment. Not that he admit that his cooking was terrible, he never want to accept it, even though he knew it taste kind of weird.

It's almost night time, the sun has set and he's walking alone at the park not knowing why. After a few chug of  beer that he bought, suddenly he just wanted to take the long way home even though it's really cold out side. He just doesn't care anymore, he wants to forget all the things that happened this week and pretend that tomorrow will be alright again.

Reckless Arthur, wandering around the park in autumn without noticing a pair of eyes watching him from the shadow. The unknown being licked their lips as they watch him stumbling away, his pale skin, slightly cherry red cheeks and smooth pink lips. Watching him closely, they noticed that sometimes he would talk to creatures invisible to human eyes but visible to theirs. They smirk even wider realizing how interesting their prey is and decided to stay hidden until he's back at his den.

"Wrong vase huh? Let me tell you... your face...should be the vase instead, stuck those plastic flower right up your nose, you...you ungrateful mother—"

Arthur fell to his couch on his back unconsciously after he arrived at his appartment, forgetting about the cake he still has in his hand and not turning the lights on. Atleast he still got a few senses left to lock his main door first. But of course, a locked door isn't a problem for the mysterious being that has been watching him for awhile.

Appearing out of the shadow, they approach him slowly and get on top of him to stare at his face closer for a few minutes, brushing off a few strands of blonde hair out of his face and stroke his cheek then proceed to kiss his lips while their other hand explore his body. They removed the scarf and coat that bothered him and unbuttoned his shirt, leather gloved fingers touched his chest down to his crotch making him moan a little in his slumber. They begin to rub his member as they grow hard themselves, kind of weird, they thought. It's rare for them to get hard so quickly, all they did was touching this human but they're already hard. Is it because of the moan? but haven't they heard countless of moans through out their whole life? Is it  because they had never seen such a beautiful living human being?

Wait, what are they thinking about, beautiful? Beautiful _human_ being? They shook their head violently and hissed. Humans are nothing but a vile creature, there to do nothing but become their preys. They would never have any feelings towards a human, not in a million years.

Arthur suddenly jerks up when he felt something touching his sensitive member roughly only for his head to crash against another forehead. His eyesight is still a little bit fuzy but he can made out a siluet of what seems to be a man on top of him, pale skin with black hair, clothes and horns.  
"Horns?!" He screamed and pushed the man off of him, he tried to run for the telephone to call the police or at least get a weapon but he was suddenly slammed against the wall, wrists being held up above his head, his poor head yet again hit another hard surface which is the wall. _Soon enough it will explode,_ he thought.

"Don't even try to run away from me you foolish being." Said the man, loud enough to send chills down to his spine.

"W-what do you want? Just take my money in the drawer, spare me, and fucking leave you prick!"

He chuckled slightly, cold red eyes looking deep into his green ones.

"Such a foul mouth, well, I guess that's what you expect from such a low life creature. I'm not interested in your stupid money."

"Then take the fucking tv or something I don't fucking care, take whatever you want and just leave already!" Arthur yelled as he tried to squirm away from his deadly grip.

"What ever I want?" He purred closely to his ear. "Then I want your  body."

"Say wha—"

A pair of lips cut him off before he could say anything further, he tried to fight back by kicking but alas the man doesn't even budge almost like he can't even feel pain at all, or maybe really, his kicks were too soft. Either because he's starting to feel aroused or he just sucks at fighting. Arthur still feels a little bit light headed, that could also be the reason, it's hard for him to process on what to do and the kiss made it even worse. Not only that he felt a pain on his head, but now also down on his crotch. Unconsciously he starts to give in for the kiss and let the man's tongue explore his mouth and biting his lips, living scars that would probably brought suspicions among his co-workers, that is if  he'll be alive tomorrow.

They part away after a few moments and Arthur gasped loudly for air, a string of saliva still connecting the two as blood also drip out of Arthur's bottom lip. Just then, the doorbell of his front door rang loudly followed by thick French accent catching both of their attention.

"Don't even think this is over..." Said the mysterious man, Arthur couldn't see the face very well in the dark, all he could make out was his glasses. His eyes blinked once and suddenly the man was gone. He wasn't sure if that was even real, but he looked at himself and think no way in hell he did all of that on his own even if he was drunk.


	2. Naming

"Arthur? You alright in there?" Francis called out again for him outside the door.

He snapped back to reality and buttoned his shirt properly so the French man wouldn't be suspicious, although he's too good in reading him. Francis grinned when he noticed his friend's condition and winked.

"Saw you getting drunk on the way here and not even hour after that you already got yourself laid?" He teased.

"S-shut up, what do you want? My head hurts so you better hurry up, if you're here to just tease me please just go away before I kick someone again you frog." He said as he rubbed his temple causing his friend to chuckle. Actually he still wasn't sure if it was real, a guy dressed all in black with horns broke into his house just to grope him and gone in a blink of an eye sounds so surreal. If he went to the police for a report, they would just think of him as a mad man after drinking too much beer.

"Geez, no need to be so agitated , I'm just checking if you're okay or not. Fine, I'll go back to my room. Don't push yourself too hard eyebrows."

And with that, Francis left him alone to take the elevator and back to his room. Arthur went back to his living room after closing the door again and looked at the mess he and _him_ had caused, the cake was surprisingly still sitting there neatly on the floor, he picked it up and eat it since his stomach was growling.

He still can't get over the incident, hell, anyone if they were in his shoes they would also be having a hard time trying to compress what just happened right there. As he munch the last bit of the cake, his eyes landed on the bookshelf and on to one specific book. He got up and took it out to read it on the couch, the cover has been thorn off and the papers are no longer white but yellow. His fingers flip through the pages until they stop at one page with the tittle 'Incubus & Sucubus' .

"Could it be..."

A flying mint bunny appeared right beside him as he read the book, it squeaks and nuzzled against his cheek making him smile a little as he keep reading the rest of it. His smile drops when he read one sentence, while sucubus likes to go intimate with a male victims, incubus tend to be harsh or even kill their male victim. He suddenly feels like he just choke on his own heart, that close encounter could have cost his life, flipping through more pages he found one where it says 'How to avoid incubus and spells to repent incubus/sucubus'

It's been a long times since he last cast a spell, but now he doesn't really care, he just wants to stay safe and away from the demonic being. Setting the book aside, he starts to do the ritual for it, took him awhile and lots of energy to finish casting the spell but managed to do it.

Flying mint bunny already left when he started to chant the last spell, too scared of what might happen. He sighed in relief and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. After that he went to sleep, correction, tried to go to sleep. He's still paranoid about it, what if the spell doesn't really work, what if he came again once he closed his eyes, what if the next time they meet he will kill him. Though he find it weird on why didn't the incubus kill him? Of course he is thankful that he didn't, but it's still very odd. Soon enough he got too tired over thinking about it and managed to fell asleep.

_"You really think you can get away with a cheap spell?..."_

The next day he woke up quite early and stretched only to let out a loud moan that he, even himself, got so surprised of it and immediately shuts his mouth with his hands. His face turned bright red as he remembered the dream he had, totally a weird wet dream. He had sex with someone, a male, he can't remember precisely how his face looks like. But he was very sure that it was someone who shouldn't have been able to get in here. He already cast a spell around his room, there's no way he could ever break through it unless... He's very powerful. Then again he remembered that the incubus left lots of marks on his body and when he lifted up the blanket and looked at himself in the mirror across the room, no marks at all. Other than his scarred bottom lips from yesterday of course.

He glanced at his clock, 10 minutes to 6 o'clock, thankfully today is Saturday and he got a day off. Looking down at his member, he noticed it's getting hard again and went to the bathroom to finish it all. How long has it been since the last time he had pleasured himself with his own hand, he doesn't even remember anymore. He put aside the bed sheet that has been stained by his cum into the washing machine and went to do his daily routine.

The morning isn't the ussual sunny day where the sun shines through the window, a cloudy start for a Saturday morning. He took a sip of his tea as he repeatedly flip through the book again trying to find more clues and information about the demon and of course he would find out that they can enter through dreams, he facepalmed and scratched the back of  his head in frustration. The sky starts to rain, he was about to stand up and close the balcony but stops when he saw a dark figure looming on top of the railing, it's him. Arthur back away while holding the book closely, his eyes scans it furiously as he looked for the spells.

"Oh shush, those spells ain't gonna do anything to me." Said the demon who jump down onto the balcony. "A cheap ass barrier spells? Yeah, sure, good enough to keep those pesky little intruders away from here." He tapped on what seems to be a transparant blue wall, chuckling devilishly he took a step forward like the barrier with ease as if it wasn't even there making Arthur shrieked a little.

"Seriously what the fuck do you want?!" He backed away further and stumbled on his feet, his bum hit the ground roughly. The beast stood in front him, looking down at him with lust. He would've have admit that he does look kind of attractive, if only he wasn't such a pervert, almost as if Arthur was hypnotized by the stare he didn't move at all. The demon noticed the book held by the blonde man and snatch it away to read the part about his kind.

"Hey!—"

"Say..." He wait for him to continue, "Instead of stalking me through this useless book, let's get to know each other more...personally, face to face, shall we?"

Athur looked stunned and suddenly point his finger furiously at him, "Like bloody hell why the fuck do I want to get along with a man who just raped me are you fucking serious right now? Just what the hell are you? I thought incubus were supposed to fuck with women, not men? This week I already got myself fucked by tons of works and now you?!"

"For my sake calm down, at least be grateful I didn't kill you for fun. Why do you even care who do I fuck with, Arthur. Do you actually believed everything that is said in this book? Such a diligent child you are. And for plus point, I haven't done anything to you in real life other than touching and kissing you. Though you do seems like to enjoy it very much you kinky human."

"Kinky hu—what?! Excuse me here you prick, you're the one who's touching me on my sensitive spot—"

"So you admit that you like it when I touch you there." He said as he sat down on the couch and rest his head on his palm. Boy does he love teasing this man.

Arthur's face heats up, he grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and start hitting him with it. Of course that surprised the demon. He did expect him to fight back but not with a goddamn pillow, somehow this has turn into a childish pillow fight for a few minutes.

"Take. That. You. Stupid. Demon!" Arthur screamed between the fight.

"You—you're going to fucking pay for what you did you brat—"

Suddenly the fighting stops and Arthur's hands are once again locked on top of his head by one of his hand as he lay on the floor. The demon went down and bit his neck, leaving another visible mark. Arthur moans loudly for a second and quickly regret that when he felt the demon smirks, he doesn't understand why his body is so sensitive to his touch right now. The larger male ripped away Arthur's clothes easily like a piece of paper refealing his naked body and starts licking the colar of his neck, Arthur bit his tounge to stop himself from moaning in delight. Leaving another mark, he nibbled on his nipple making the British man let out a small gasp as he arched his back and another soft moan.

"So cute..."

His free hand reach down further to grope Arthur's already hard member, just how many times has he erected for the last 24 hours, it hurts so much. He moaned loudly as the demon moved his hand up and down rubbing his cock. "You like it don't you, you dirty bitch."

"G-gah, Sta-ahn."

Arthur was so close on coming but the demon stops before he can even reach his climax. He kissed the brit on the lips and grins. Arthur is literally just a mess lying there naked on the floor in a rainy morning, panting heavily he sits up slowly and glared at the demon.

"I'd love to go further but you're actually pretty interesting. Hey, let's just hangout for a bit shall we?" Said the demon who sat back on the couch, the brit stood up and ignored his offer to wear some new clothes. "Fuck you." The demon rolled his eyes and chuckled as he followed him into his bedroom. "Playing the hard to get are we?"

"Then what's your name?" Arthur asked as he put on a shirt and is now fully dressed, knowing that he probably wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tries to be rude at him. "You atleast got a name don't you? Not just a stupid _incubus_."

He is actually surprised that this human would ask for his name, he sat on the bed and think for a while. "Name is a very powerful weapon to have, I could not give it away so easily can I?"

"What, so you're asking me to name you right now? So you're my pet now? Sit down on the floor then, you're staining the sheet with your horrible scents." Arthur snapped at him, obviously still pissed about everything, let's be honest here who wouldn't be angry too if they were in his position. The demon fixed his glasses and sigh, his long dark pointy tail starts lashing around with irritation. Suddenly Arthur realized he might have done a big mistake and coughed loudly while looking away, he still value his life anyway.

"What about Alfred?"

He looked up at him, "Alfred?... Alfred." He tried to get used to it as the name rolled on his tongue. "Not a bad choice I suppose, what gave you the idea? Is it because of your ex-boyfriend?" The demon who now goes by the name  _Alfred_ smirks.

"It was my dog's name idiot, he passed away years ago."

And with that everything went silent as the two stare at eachother blankly.

"...Well I guess we're in contract now since you've given me a name! Please take good care of me~" Alfred grinned happily at him earning a glare from the Brit, he pulled the collar of his bomber jacket roughly. "You tricked me!"

"I mean, I _am_ a demon after all. What do ya expect?"

Arthur groaned loudly and dropped himself on to his bed, burying his face in to the pillow. "Dear Lord just what have I got my self into?"  


	3. Library

“Hey.”

He ignored him.

“Hey.”

Arthur slowly pours another cup of tea for himself.

“Oi.”

He doesn’t even turn his head towards him no matter how many times he has poked his cheeks and that makes the demon so frustated by the lack attention, though it is fun poking at his soft cheeks, it’s like playing with cat’s paw, their soft little beans.

“Let’s do something fun. As in _fun_ in bed, I’m sure you were very desperate for me back then. Let me fix that up for you.”

“You want something fun? Let’s play a game, the longest person to stay quiet for a whole day is the winner.”

Alfred groaned loudly and looked around the room trying to find something interesting to play with while Arthur is bussying himself by reading the mystical book over and over, scared that he might have missed something or even find a spell that will surely banish the unwanted guest out of his place. Red eyes scanning the room quickly and soon land on one photograph on a drawer, a picture of a child with short blonde hair and thick caterpillar eyebrows with a small brown dog in his arms. At least now he knows that he wasn’t lying about the dog, he looked at the picture a little bit longer and scoffed. _How can such a cute child grow into something like..._

He glanced and Arthur who was apparently, also looking at him, making him averts his eyes quickly to avoid any weird conclusion made by the demon. Alfred couldn’t help but chuckle, he teleported right next to him and wrapped his arm over his shoulder to pull him closer.

“A—rthur, your _pet_ is bored right here. Let’s _play_.”

“Personal space please.” The British man shoved him away and pulled up a pen and a note, “You said you wanted to get to know eachother. Do tell me about yourself, _Alfred._ ”

“Listen carefully about the great demon right here.” The said demon stood up proudly.

“I thought incubi are just satan’s little pets” Arthur whispered to himself, earning a glare from the demon who smiled earily.

“Did you say something?” The Brit immediately shook his head and cough loudly, “No... No, go on. I’m listening.”

 Arthur spend the entire rainy morning listening to ‘his’ demon who he doesn’t even want to call friend, if he’s going to try to kick out this _creature_ , he needs to find it’s weakness. Maybe he would accidentally revealed his weakness to him. Alfred would sit back on the couch and purposely slung his arm over the Brit’s shoulder, which earns him a glare and being pushed away by Arthur. Sometimes as the demon walks around the room dramatically while talking about himself Arthur would occasionally smell something sweet and that makes him feel weird, Alfred doesn’t seem to notice this at all so he makes a note that incubi have a sweet stench that is probably used to arouse—no, to confuse—their  victims.

“And that is all you need to know about me.” Said the demon who has been talking for over an hour long. Probably almost for 2 hours. Arthur stops writing and quickly reread everything he just wrote, he didn’t really pay any attention to what he had written, his face scrunched up and laugh—a sarcastic one at that—earning a confused look from the other one. Did he say something funny? Did he say something embarrassing out of his consciousness?

Alfred snatched away the paper out of the brit’s hand and read the scribbles, to his surprise he doesn’t find anything embarrassing nor funny. Before he can ask what’s wrong with it, Arthur cuts him off.

“What kind of demon likes to eat hamburgers?!”

His face flushed bright red for a moment and huffed, “So what? They ARE good, are you jealous because they taste better than you humans?”

“And this, this one. ‘I defeated my brother in a fight and now he’s my servant’” Arthur mocked, almost choking. “I thought it would be something awesome or something like defeating your ancestor or a dragon. Is your brother still a baby? Are you proud after bullying a baby?”

Suddenly he felt a hand grabbed his neck making him choke, Alfred easily picked him up by his neck with one hand. Arthur tried to struggle against him but that only makes him tightened his grip even more, thankfully he still has his gloves on or his sharp claw would have sliced deep into Arthur’s neck.

“You know I could kill you at any time given right?” He said coldly then harshly dropped the brit on to the ground. Arthur shivered and cough several times as he tried to fix his breath. “Never. Ever. Talk about my brother lightly you low life being, know your place. He might be my servant, but he’s still my brother.”

Alfred turns around to walk away, “We’ll continue this some other time, I have a need to fulfil.” He said with a smirk and then disappears like a ghost.    

“That motherfucker…” Arthur growled.

He need to get rid of that entity quickly or he’s going to suffer forever, he already has tons of problem and that piece of shit Alfred doesn’t have to be one of them. There’s only one person who can help him out at the moment.

He looks around frantically for the old high school yearbook, cringing when he spots his dorky nerd like photo even though he doesn’t look that bad. He was normal to say the least. But he is not there to look at his old self and hope everything would go back like it used to.

“God damn it Lucas where the hell are you?” He cursed slightly flipping back and through, trying to find the soft blonde haired Norwegian with stoic face and violet orbs. Once he found him, he dashed for the phone and dialled the number that was typed under the ridiculous quote. His palm turns white as he grips on to the phone tightly waiting for his friend to pick it up, he had doubt that the number would still work but at least he had to try.

Minutes of silence goes by, all that he got in the end was the operator telling him that the number is no longer active. He slammed the phone back to it’s place and quickly looking back at his yearbook, his eyes widen and a happy grin appeared on his face when he saw an email address right below his photo. Immediately he typed a long ass mail to his friend explaining all the situation he’s in right now, this time he hoped it would actually worked. He knows that Lucas is such a simple guy, he would never change his mail… _Would he?_ Arthur shook his head several times to shake away his bad thoughts.

He sighs and decided to take a walk outside as he waits for the reply, the weather is cold, but not that cold after the rain. More like damp. His eyes scan his surrounding looking for a place to hit on, some place that might clear his mind a little bit. A tall building with a classic feature caught his attention, the word ‘Library’ seemed to be carved in a piece of an old wood hanging right above the front door. He braced himself to walk inside and look for even more books that might help him. Behind the front table sat an old man wearing a wool ivy cap, he raised his cap to greet the young man. Arthur nods his head and proceed to find a specific isle at the back of the room.

When he arrived at his destination, his fairy friends start to approach him and gave him all sorts of greetings making him giggles at how cute they are. He had been here before, a long time ago, he’s glad that his small _friends_ still remember him. They were so curious when Arthur picked a book about mythological creatures and the good ol’ books about magic since they thought he already quit from that ever since he moved away from the main household of his family. Arthur simply assured them that he’s just starting to like it again so his friends wouldn’t be so worried about him. He spent a couple of minutes reading the books until his phone rang loudly because of a notification thank god no one was there beside himself in the library, and the old man of course.

His eyes lit up in excitement when he got an e-mail back from Lucas, the e-mail contains his new phone number and other social media account that might help him to reach out to him better than e-mail. What caught him off guard is that Lucas also attached a picture of a house and an address, _‘Come here, now. Or when you have the time. I’m in UK right now. I know Wales is pretty far, but really, you need my help. Those creatures are a pain in the ass to handle alone.’_

Arthur bit his bottom lip, he really wants to go, but he thought about all the work he needs to leave behind. More so, would that bastard even let him leave this place. How is he supposed to tell him about it without losing his life. ‘I need to go there because I want to get rid of you.’ First of all, He would probably laugh at it or, second, he’ll touch him again and do all those unnecessary but  pleasuring things. He shudders in horror just thinking about it, though strangely he could feel his cheeks got all flustered.

“Stop it! Arthur, you fucking idiot! He’s a fucking cunt and you know that.” But it’s useless, he feels his whole body getting hot, especially down there. He looks around to find his fairy friends are no longer there, his mind feels hazy by the sudden change of atmosphere’s thickness around him. Aggressively taking off his scarf and coat that were used to cover the hicky he got from _him,_ he clench his fist and lean on the book shelf. A dark chuckle echoes through the room. “Arthur, oh Arthur~ How desperate are you because of me? Having dirty thought about me in a public place. You should have said so, I wouldn’t have had to feed on someone else’s life.”

A pair of larger arms made their way to his small waist down to his crotch, pulling him closer the body behind him. He doesn’t even need to look at the person to know who it is. Alfred leaned down, burying his face in his neck and inhaled all the scents of the Briton, nibbling slightly and licking his ear. “You’re planning to meet someone you thought _might_ help you are you not?”

“I-it’s non of your business!” He cursed himself for stuttering, the demon hummed and casually slip his hand into Arthur’s pants causing him to yelp in surprise. “You’re a bad liar, do you know that Arthur Kirkland?”

He couldn’t move at all, it’s as if something else is binding him down on his spot , his nose caught on something. _That smell, it’s because of that smell!_ He tried not to breath so much or inhale even more of those sweet scent that seems to have stronger effect than before but it’s just hard, the way that demon just grab his member and rubbed them gently making him gasp for more air to fill his lungs. He can’t really fight back the tension he’s feeling. The fact that they’re in a public place makes him even more flustered, thinking someone might caught them, his weak and helpless body can only lean on the book shelf in front of him as Alfred made his other hand unbuckle his pants and let them drop to the floor. “Please s-stop, someone—someone might—”

“Hmm? I couldn’t really hear you. Try to speak louder Artie, but not too loud, or that old man might hear us~” Alfred bit one of his glove and pull it off of his hand while his other hand moved up to cover Arthur’s mouth, before the brit could say anything else a sudden jolt of something rubbing his entranced and then slips right into his bum cause him to shriek. Alfred used his finger and starts pumping in and out slowly to let Arthur adjust to it. It hurts like hell, but he just doesn’t have the strength to fight back. He has never done this before, nevertheless with a guy. Letting out a smile whimper, Arthur surrendered to his touch and try to adjust with it since there’s nothing else he could do. He gradually starting to get used to it and soon enough his whimpers turn into soft needy moan that sounds like music to the demon’s ear. “You seem to be enjoying this so much aren’t you?” Alfred asked him teasingly, starting to pump his finger a little bit faster.

“J-just get on with it, I can’t—mnh hold it anymore.”

“Aaw, look at you. I would really love to continue but isn’t there a _magic_ word if you want to ask someone for a favor? I thought you know all kinds off spell~” He will definitely murder this guy if he can. “Please—”

“Please what?~”

“Please just p-put it fucking in you git I can’t take it anymore, stop wasting my time!” Without a second thought Alfred unbuckled his own pants and immediately shove his hard boner that has been waiting for this since they had started. Arthur’s moan muffled by the gloved hand, he closes his eyes feeling the new sensation of adrenaline run through his body. It’s painful but good at the same time. Being penetrated by Alfred’s hard member, it’s just like how his dream was, is this still a part of his dream?

Alfred licked and sucked on his neck to prove that this is not a dream, he starts to pick up his pace as his other hand move up to his chest inside of his shirt and Arthur couldn’t help being careless by moaning a loudly. He doesn’t really care if that poor old man had to hear them banging around his book shelf, the sound of skin slapping each other loudly. Arthur was quick to came first after a few minutes but Alfred of course won’t just stop there, he easily flipped him around, lift him up and kiss him passionately. The Brit wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck thoughtlessly, tucking his finger through his black lock of hair. He didn’t realize how soft they are until now.

While doing so his fingers accidently glide across his horn causing Alfred to break the kiss momentarily and moan but soon got back to it, rougher this time. Arthur didn’t stop, he felt himself getting hard again by just listening to him moaning and grunting deeply as he rubbed the sweet spot again. The demon gets hungrier and hungrier by each strokes, he wrapped his tail tightly around Arthur’s hip making him winced by the sudden pain. There’s no way he would let this human play around so easily with his sweet spot. Arthur smirks when knew this, simply pleased with himself, but he wasn’t prepared for what about to come next. Alfred starts being even more rough as they go, the sex is no longer good and it hurts him again, it’s as if his entrance is about to get ripped apart, he keeps making bite marks all over Arthur’s body. The blonde male begged for him to stop between his breath but he wouldn’t listen, the tears that had been forming from the start begin to spill.

What was the number one rule of the library again, what was it, be quiet? They don’t even care about it anymore.

It all comes to an end when Alfred came inside of him, once he pulled it out slowly they all spill on the floor, or at least it seems like it. Arthur can’t really concentrate on anything at the moment when his mind is fuzzy from the public sex they were having. It’s actually quite surprising that that old man didn’t come to check on what the hell is going on at the back of his library. “See, I told you it would be good.”

“You…you FOOL! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO THAT OLD MAN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED HERE? And look at my clothes, MY CLOTHES—” Arthur screamed at his face as he holds his now dirty pants up and put them back on furiously. “I just—I can’t—UUUGH!” Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes at him trying to put his pants on frantically.

“Just put your coat back on, nobody will see it. Thanks for the food by the way.”

“I fucking hate you.”

 Arthur feels like he’s about to die when he realizes now he has to pass by the front table, facing that old man again. Alfred gave him a wink and already left after he’s back on his full outfit Cold sweat rolled down his head as he made eye contact with him, forcing a smile a to his face he mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him which surprisingly he replied with a hand sign that means ‘you’re welcome’. That, right there, a wave of relief washed over him like tsunami. _That man is deaf and mute, he is fucking deaf and I’ve been worried about—_

 _“Nothing~”_ Alfred’s voice echoes through his head and he feels angry all over again, grumpily making his way back to his apartment with his face as red as a cherry. He needs to find Lucas sooner or later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku bingung


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Idk if there's a train from England to Wales but let's pretend there is for the sake of the story

“Do you seriously believe that guy is powerful enough to keep me away? Boy, you’re boring. You should know that I’m the most powerful demon in this world.”

“Well, if I am boring maybe you should find a new hobby instead of bothering me. I would stay here if only you weren’t being such an asshole and bothersome creature.” Arthur said as he packed his things inside of the suitcase. He already bought a ticket for the train from London to Wales online a day after the accident that happened in the library, the train is supposed to leave in 2 hours by now. He called Lucas in the early morning and Alfred wouldn’t leave him alone for just a second, he would occasionally blow behind his ears and lick them teasingly. “Who is that guy anyway? Even through the phone I could actually feel some sort of energy being replenished. Heh, we haven’t meet each other yet he seems to already hate me and tried to cast a stupid spell on to me. He’s no different than you.”

“Hmm, he is just a friend of mine that you should fear of—” Alfred quirked his eyebrow. “Fear? I, the great demon? Should fear a single low life human such as him?”

 _Here we go again, with him boasting about himself._ Arthur said in his mind and sigh, the demon huffed and faked his pain by touching his broad chest. “My, Arthur. I’m not boasting, I just am powerful enough, not even thousands of gods can over throw me. Also, I can hear you just so you know.” Alfred slung his arm over the smaller male’s shoulder, Arthur slapped his hand away disgustingly causing him to chuckle. _Great, I can’t have my own thought, how delightful._

“I still can hear you~”

Arthur sat by the large glass window as the train pass by several tall buildings and beautiful scenery of London, the sky is as grey as ever and since it’s almost winter not even a stray of sunlight could be seen outside. He had asked for a week day off and surprisingly his boss just gave it to him, saying something like it was an apology for being so rude to him the other day. His eyes glanced at the man sitting in front of him lazily with his feet up the window sill. Thank god nobody could see him so he doesn’t have to bare the humiliation. Arthur took this chance to study the man even further, he might hate this person. No, he despised him. But his curiosity about this terrestrial being always brings wonder to his mind, he had never encountered a demon before and he never asked for this kind of encounter. Never the less meeting a demon classified as an incubus. “Hey Artie?” Alfred called breaking his thoughts.

“Have you ever tried to have sex in a tr—”

“No. And no, let’s not do it. I said no, sit the fuck back on your seat you manky or I’m going to bite your dick off!”

Alfred laughed and actually let him be for once, “Fine, I’m still full from yesterday anyway. To be honest that was one of the greatest meal I’ve ever had. Witches are always tasty, they also recharge my power.” He said and licked his bottom lip seductively. Arthur blushed furiously and look away to the scenery beside him. “S-shut up you git!”

The journey was almost 4 hours long, apparently Arthur had fallen asleep and he didn’t even realize that, it was also a very comfortable sleep after a sleepless night with the demon because he won’t stop harassing him in the dream. He woke up to see that the demon is now right beside him and he was actually leaning on his shoulder while sleeping. Arthur is now wide awake and sheer away from him. “Your sleeping face is actually cute, I was about to do something when you fell asleep but I guess I was kind enough to let you rest just to see that face.” Alfred said with a grin on his face. “Fuck off!”

Once they’ve finally arrived in the last station, Arthur pulled out his phone and called for his brother who lives in Wales to pick him up. He was planning to stay the night in his house and Lucas house the next day forward. He was kind of mad when Arthur told him he’s staying for a night without telling him a day before but agreed to his request anyway. His brothers might not look they really care about him but if he is in the town where they live and didn’t pay them any visit, they would certainly kill him, and he doesn’t need anymore trouble with Alfred stuck around him all day. “Cool, didn’t know you had a brother. I didn’t see any picture of him in your place. Ah, maybe that’s why your magic is so weak, because it was split between you and him, luckily for him he got a bigger portion.”

“ _Brothers_ , actually, 3 older brothers and 1 little brother. And they’ll definitely woop your sorry ass if you dare try to make a move on me.”

“Oof. I can’t actually imagine how would it feels like to have four grumpy mouths like you in the house.” Arthur actually smiled a little as a respond. Right now he’s waiting for his brother by the side of the road, after somewhere around 10 minutes, a red car pulled up in front of them. The front window slides down revealing a young man with reddish brown hair and the same emerald eyes as Arthur. “Oi, Artie. _Sut ma_ — _Iesu Mawr_ , is that a—”

“Yes, hello Dylan. It is what you think it is. Now may I get in?”

“Excuse me, _he_ , not it. Peasant.” Arthur tried so hard not to roll his eyes and move away to open the back of the car and throw in his luggage. His brother is still staring at the demon in shock and terror, Arthur sit on the passenger seat at the front. “I—Kirkland you owe me an explanation!... _Coc oen_ …” Dylan said as he drove away from the station and to his house. Arthur starts to explain to his brother the situation he’s in with Alfred butting in the conversation once in a while.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Have you called Allistor and Aaron about this?” Arthur shook his head and coughed slightly, “I came here to meet a friend who might be able to help me about this.”

“Yea, and how sure are you that he might be able to help you?”

“Yeah Artie, how _sure_ are you?”

“Shut up demon.” Dylan growled as he glared at Alfred through the rear view mirror. “I’m pretty sure he can help me out after what he did to that golem.” Lucas was born from a strong Norwegian spiritual household. He is one of the pure blood and he did fight with a golem on his own at a young age. Dylan scoffed and laugh sarcastically at it, Alfred who actually feels offended by that also laugh. I mean, compared to that golem. Alfred here is a demon, and all that he had shown to Arthur is just the surface of his power. He can do much more than just _that_. Arthur shrugs at both of them and decided to stay quiet for the whole ride. It’s hard to argue with one dick head, he doesn’t need two of them altogether. Though he really hoped that Lucas could help him.

Arthur settled in to the guest room and plop down on to the bed with Alfred joined in a second after and pinned both of his hand. “You are letting your guard down Artie~” Arthur was too tired to fight him and tried to just doze off to sleep ignoring him when Dylan suddenly walks in on the two of them.

“I’ve called the others and they said they’ll be here by tomorrow and what the hell is this?” Arthur perks up and screamed for help making the demon rolled his eyes at his two-faced act. “Off you go you stupid demon!” He said as he cast some spell on Alfred, he hissed frantically and disappeared into thin air. “That should keep him at bay for a little while. Care to explain what kind of fucking demon you just brought to my house.”

“An Incubus, I swear even though I have a high sex drive I didn’t summon him at all. He just came straight to my apartment and caused me misery then fooled me to make a contract with me!”

“A contract, A fucking contract with an incubus? God I can’t believe I have such an idiot little brother. And what do you call him again?” Arthur looked down shamefully and pout. “…Alfred.”

Dylan sighs loudly and left the room after he said that they’re going to continue their argument once Allistor and Aaron are here to talk about how messed up he is now. His stomach twisted in horror imagining his three brothers, all in the same room, scolding him for being so reckless. Not even a minute after that Alfred reappeared right next to him and rubbed his head. “Boy, that guy is quite ruthless even though he’s your brother. I’m kinda glad that Matthew isn’t like him at all.”

“For once I agree with you.” He once again called for Lucas, he who’s usually very calm and stoic from what Arthur knew is actually capable of being worried. Not that it’s impossible, Arthur just didn’t expect that kind of reaction. He even asked if he could come over and banish that demon right here on out, which he replied with a nervous laugh. Arthur hesitantly told him the address, he didn’t want to trouble him even more but he had insisted to come.

The sound of car engine stopping right in front of Dylan’s house caught their attention, Alfred could feel an intimidating aura radiating from the front door. It’s been a long time since have felt a strong power coming from a mere human. Arthur might actually be right about something, though his pride is still high, he is the great demon after all. _His blood line_ …

“Ah, hello Lucas, long time no see. You’re quick—”

“Where is it?” Lucas barged in immediately after Arthur opened the door for him, his menacing violet eyes lit up and scans the room looking for the demon who have been bothering his old friend. “Come out and fight me.” Arthur joined him looking for the so called incubus but he was nowhere to be found, he grew nervous as time ticks by with no signs of the demon. Dylan who was in the kitchen preparing food for dinner heard the ruckus and checked on the new intruder. Lucas stares at him with a stoic face.

“ _God kveld_. Do you happen to see a demon lurking around your house?”

Dylan look at Arthur questioningly as if asking ‘ _Is this that Lucas guy you were talking about?’._ The blonde hair Briton sigh and introduce him to his brother properly. Lucas still remains cautious as he tries to locate the demon. They start to discuss on what to do in this situation, for now Lucas will stay over and drive Arthur to his house by tomorrow morning.

Everything feels awkward in the living room, it’s been awhile since he came to his brother house and also talking to his high school friend. Arthur’s fidgeting with his thumb while the Norwegian is busy looking through the books across him. “So…Lucas, how have you been?”  He adverted and looked at him in the eyes. “Not much, other than Mathias who keeps bothering me once in a while. Nothing else really happened. By the way, may I ask you something?” Arthur tilted his head at him.

“Just…how did you really manage to find that thing? I can feel a strong energy coming through the phone, I’ve never felt such a strong power. I don’t think he’s just a mere demon or incubus, Arthur. We need every power we need if we want to defeat him and get him off of you.” That makes him quiet for a moment, he really didn’t remember what happened before. All that he knew was the moment before he got drunk and stumbling his way home, even if he was kind of unconscious he pretty much remembers that he didn’t do anything out of ordinary unless… It was not because of him, someone else might be responsible for this to happen. His thought that family might have done something in the past. Though Alfred doesn’t seem to recognise his family’s blood line, he might have hide something, a lot of things, that Arthur might have never know. It’s not like they were close anyway. “Honestly, I don’t even know. He just, he just appeared out of no where and then tricked me into making a contract with me. I don’t know why me out of all people.”

Violet orbs stare at him with wide eyes, “C-contract? Arthur, y-you didn’t tell me that? Now how are we supposed to keep you alive and want him away at the same time?!” He looked down shamefully, he knew it was partly his fault for taking that demon so lightly. “Your soul now belongs to him, and if we tried to demolish him by extracting him, your soul might not survive and you’ll be dead.”

“B-but can’t we just try? If not t-then there must be another way—”

“It’s too risky, Arthur. The only safe way is for him to give up his real name to you and the contract will be destroyed.”

The night is spent with Arthur sleeping alone on the bed, it amazed him that Alfred haven’t visit him again after Lucas arrived in their house. Not that it’s a bad thing. He couldn’t sleep at all for the first few hours thinking about Lucas said earlier. _Does that mean I have to get along with that guy and make him reveals his name?_ He slaps himself when he remembered that Alfred can hear his thoughts _._

“Urgh…Bloody hell this is frustrating.”

­­Soon enough he fell asleep without knowing that someone laid down right beside him to keep him company at night.

* * *

 

“Correct me again if I’m wrong. A demon came into your apartment, he tried to do things with you, oh he’s an Incubus, you made a contract with him, named him Alfred, because of your childish way of handling things seriously.”

“I was furious, you would feel the same way too if you were in my position. I was angry with him, and myself, I didn’t know what to do. I know that it was stupid of me to do that. Can you fucking stop with that attitude?!”

They’re all now back in the living room on the next day but this time Allistor and Dean are also present making the blonde Briton even more anxious and unease under the cold gaze of his 3 older brothers. Though he doesn’t know that they’re extremely worried of their younger brother. Lucas decided to stay out of the family argument and waste his time inside of his guest room while casting more spell around the house, also having a little chat with the fae living in the house. Alfred is still nowhere in sight even though Arthur was so sure he was here just a while ago, he could feel him somewhere nearby.

“It’s just odd that he came to attack you out of nowhere, our family have come across thousands of demons along the way. Did you really-really not recognize his power? It might have belonged to—”

“I’ve told you I don’t—’

“Then perhaps I should butt in right now. I’m getting tired of playing the waiting game. Man… Your brothers are as boring as you are. Also, the eyebrows.”

_Speak of the demon_

Alfred laughed loudly with how giddy he is because of the resemblance on the 4 siblings. Everyone but Arthur stand up and get on a fighting state in case the demon ready to make a move. Lucas walks in on the right time when he suddenly felt a strange present coming from the living room, they all look at him with wide eyes, earning a smug smile from Alfred who’s now leaning on the couch right behind Arthur.

Arthur pressed his palm together and breath in, he feels save and scared at the same time. “About time you show up and get your ass kicked.”

“Hey, you already heard from your fellow friends there that if you hurt me, you’ll also get the bash. We are bound to each other Artie.”

Alfred fixed his gaze on the 3 brothers, his eyes fell on the eldest brother. Allistor could feel something strong just choked him, as if the gravity got stronger he was suddenly pushed down on one knee. Dark shadows seem to surround him as he struggled to keep his head up and glare at the demon who is smirking devilishly. Arthur stood up and actually reach out for his brother.

Lucas quickly shot a spell but Alfred dodged it like it was nothing. In a blink Lucas was already on the ground after being thrown across the living room. Arthur gasped and glared at him with anger in his eyes.

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!”

Alfred tilted his head innocently like a child, “Why? If I stop now, they will hurt me, and you’ll also end up being hurt.” Without any warning, Dean launch a powerful attack, though it was once again blocked by his hand and the spell was repelled on to him, he coughed out a handful of blood. Dylan rushed to his side and tried to aid him but he was also tossed around the room until he was unconscious.

“A-Arthur, run.” Allistor said between his breath, his blue eyes turned dull as he tried to stay awake. He can’t help it anymore, the blonde haired male grabbed a vase on the table and smashed it. The demon scoffed and watched him curiously, wondering why would he fight him with that small things out of all the spell he could use. “And you’re going to hurt me with that?”

“No, I’m not going to hurt _you_ with this.” He said as he raised his other hand, “I’m going to use _myself_ to hurt you.”  

He swung his hand up, ready to cut his own wrist with the sharp edge of the broken vase. Red eyes glints furiously as they watched the blood gushing out of his wrist like a waterfall. Arthur didn’t intend to cut it deeply but it was too late now. He managed to smirk triumphantly at the demon who was staring at him, astonished, he really-really didn’t expect things to go that way.

A sharp stinging pain rushed a long his arm. His vision begins to blur little by little as he stumbled forward on to the coffee table, withstanding his weight with his uninjured arm. All of a sudden, he could feel his arm being lifted up and something wet licking the large wound, he yelped and looked up to see Alfred sucking and drinking his blood apprehensively as if his life depends on it. His red eyes gleamed brightly once he’s done cleaning the blood, the wound seemed to be healing swiftly. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped abruptly when a pair of soft lips crashed into him, he tried to protest but his whole body feels so weak.

He couldn’t help but give in to the kiss, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, and the kiss doesn’t feel like the ‘usual’. Alfred went quite gently since he was transmitting his energy for the Brit to recover. Arthur quickly pushed him away and caught his breath once he’s finally recovered. Alfred groaned and glared at him from behind his glasses.

“That was stupid of you to do that.”

“Oh, like trying to mess with me by hurting the people I’m close with isn’t dumb either.”

Arthur looked at the rest of family and friend who are unconscious on the floor and hurried over to help them. The demon stared at him as he checked on his brothers and friend. The other 3 seems to be alright with minor injuries, though Dylan is the one suffered with a broken leg when Alfred tossed him around absentmindedly, hitting every walls and furniture along his way.

“If you asked for me to help you, I might be able to—”

“Go away.”

“Artie—”

“I said, _go. Away.”_ Arthur said sternly without looking at him, he tried to hold back his tears. He really-really doesn’t want to talk with him at the moment, nor look at his face or listen to his voice.

 Alfred left him alone as he tried to tend for his brothers all by himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter without 'ena-ena' indeed


	5. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea for the title

“I-Is he gone?” Allistor croaked his head to the side and tried to speak with his sore throat. Arthur nodded his head as he tried to help his brother get on his feet. “Just for a little while, he’ll probably be back after this. Sit down, I’ll get you some water and we can start helping the others.”

The two siblings start checking on the others to see if they’re doing fine. With Allistor’s help and Lucas, they managed to gently put Dylan and Dean inside the car and the elder one began to drive away to the hospital. Though they’ll need to make up some explanation for their condition. Arthur felt like everything is his fault as he looked at his brothers worriedly, the Scot would glance once in a while and assured the Brit that it was not his fault.

The injured brothers are now resting on the beds with the other 3 on their side, Dean got some blood transferred to him by Allistor since they have the same blood type while Dylan got his leg all bandaged and held up. They all sat in silence, still in quite of a shock that was caused by a demon. A strong one. It’s a huge fact now that they can no longer take this matter lightly.

“We have to do something, we can’t just let him hurt even more people.”

“Yes, but how? Didn’t you see how powerful he was, we can’t just seal him off with a simple mantra. Even with our powers combined we couldn’t defeat him. We also can’t use something too risky because we got _his_ life on this stake.” Dean said as he looks at Arthur who avoid his gaze by looking down at his fingers.

Silence once again filled the cold hospital room, Arthur once again felt the guilt for what have happened, because of him his friend and brothers are now injured. Doesn’t matter if Lucas only got a small scratch from that, he still got hurt. He hated himself for that, if only he hadn’t fell for his trap it wouldn’t have end like this. He took in a sharp breath and dared himself to look at Allistor in the eye. “Just let me deal with him alone, that way no more people will get hurt.”

He could feel his brothers glared at him, the red haired male stared at him and spat some Scottish curses. If Allistor had to nominate one of his siblings for being the most stubborn person it would be Arthur. “No, _brathair_. We can’t just leave you to deal with him alone like that. He is a dangerous one and we don’t know what he truly is.”

“But that’s the only way without hurting anyone, brother, you have to trust me with this. I’ll try to dig in more knowledge about his origin by trying to get along with him, that way I might be able to find their weakness.”

“Yea, and the last time you try to get along with him was with a kiss after you hurt yourself, how do you think I should react to that? Call Aaron, we need more power more than ever.” Dean interrupted him, he knows he it might be one of the easiest ways to defeat him but it’s too risky.

“Though I don’t like him for one bit but he’s our only hope left that is nearby.” He added and ran a hand through his brown lock.

Arthur winced at the mention of his other brother’s name who is not present at the moment, he was supposed to be here yesterday but Dean came in his place instead and he was relieved to hear that. They weren’t really in a good term and Arthur was always hesitating on should he even still call him his brother or not. The other siblings seem to get along fine with the Irish man, unlike him and maybe Dean, he doesn’t understand why either. He barely gave him any attention anyway so he never bothered to acknowledge him either.

But the thought of having him around the house feels like a burden to him and he doesn’t need more people that will only annoy him or get injured because of that stupid demon and his stubbornness.

By just looking at it, Dylan can already make out that Arthur is definitely not very fond of the big brother but it has to be done anyway, he asked Lucas to grab the phone and dialed some numbers causing Arthur to swallow the lump in his throat he didn’t know he was holding.

* * *

 

“Sounds like this is simply not a mere demon.”

“Yes, totally, like we couldn’t see that at all. Thank you for the clarification”

Dylan sent the Northern Irish man a glare at his spiteful remark to his older brother. “What? Don’t say I didn’t warn ye about me disliking this guy.”

“Funny, I also have the same feeling as you do towards you.” The elder stare at his younger brother coldly who scoffed in return. That evening, Aaron made his way to visit the siblings at their house only to find that it was empty. Later he got call saying they were in hospital after dealing with the entity. He was never the easiest one to approach among his brothers, that’s why they don’t really like him, especially Dean. Arthur was always scared of him because of the teasing that happened during his childhood, though he doesn’t really understand what made the northern hate him so much since he has never done anything harsh to him.

“Enough you two.” Alistair raise both of his hand and glanced at Lucas who was sitting awkwardly on the chair near the bathroom, _not in front of a guest you dimbwit_. He added mentally, they seem to understand and look away. “Right now our main focus is how to be rid of this entity in the safest way that might save the lad’s life. Aaron, do you have any leads on the demon while you were away?”

The Irish man nodded his head and pulled out a bunch of documents and a couple of books out of his bag, some were dusty and the papers are ripped at some pieces. He pulled out a piece of a paper and rest it on the table. Arthur walked closer to the it and tried to read the stream of magic that was radiating from the paper, the flow felt familiar but also distant. Lucas followed him and stood right beside him.  It seems to be like some sort of contract, the handwriting has been so old that non of the words are read-able which made it hard to inspect. It was definitely signed by their ancestor as their last name was also Kirkland, a few drops of dried blood seem to have been smeared purposely making a symbol by whoever wrote this. “After you called me I went to check on the attic at my house where Mum and Pa had give away their documents to me. Now I’m thankful I didn’t actually burn them all.”

“Any clues to whom it might have specifically belonged to?”

Aaron shook his head and sigh heavily, turning his attention to Arthur who flinched under his gaze, he was silence for a while when he tried to read him through his expression. “Don’t fret deartháir beag, I’m not the one you should be afraid of.” Those words assured Arthur just a little bit though he’s still a bit wary of the Irish man.

Unnoticed by the the four brothers, a fae had approached Lucas, he greets her with a gentle smile. “Hello _liten en_.” Arthur blinked in surprise when he noticed the fae, and so do his brothers. “Do you know anything about the being that has been bothering my _venn_ here?”

The little fairy floats up and down as if nodding quickly, it then flew over one of the books and struggled to open the large book by itself. While the fae was busy, Arthur looked around to see that a lot of other mythical tiny beings have filled the hospital room out of curiosity ever since Aaron pulled out the books and documents.

Lucas helped the fae flip through some pages that were sticky and dusty, he keeps flipping the pages until it finally touched the Norwegian hand to stop him. Suddenly as if something dark has filled the room, all the mythical beings ran away and now gone. Only the little brave one near Lucas was brave enough to stay, even though from the way it holds on to the Norwegian closer already showed that it is scared of what’s written on the page.

“N-no way.” Lucas mumbled, Arthur can barely hear what he just said. But when he looked at the page, he understands now. The others took a glance at it too and shuddered at the large hand writing that was written at the top, the drawing of the entities resembled ‘Alfred’ quite a lot with the horns and tails, even though it’s just a drawing of siluets with their arms stretched and a pentagram behind them. No words were exchange between any of them. Arthur backed away from the book until he was leaning on the wall behind him. “There’s no way, there is no way that it’s t-true. Not the _Demon King_ himself. T-that couldn’t be. Why would he come for me, why only me?—”

“Look for his name. Now.” Aaron snatched the book away to quickly scan through the pages and flipped them back and forth, trying to find the name. His eyes scanned each and every single read-able word he can but none of it sounds like a name at all. “The demon king, his name, shouldn’t it be… Lucifer?” Dean seems to have finally caught up with something but Alistair shook his head. “That’s just one of the titles, he has a name for himself. And that name, is our key to defeat him. We can’t really be sure if he is the demon ‘king’ himself, though even if he is one of the Seven Princes of Hell, he is still a dangerous being. Honestly, I don’t think the king himself would even bother to step on to this earth just to mess with a single human being who’s not really worth of his time. Sorry brawd, not trying to hurt your feelings or anything.”

Arthur frown at the statement but silently agree to it, “But don’t you find it strange that Arthur is the only who’s being followed by this demon? We share the same bloodline yet he is the only one to have this entity tailing him. Not that I want a demon to mess with my life or anything.” Dylan pointed out. The others nodded his head in agreement but no one seems to be able to come up with a good reasoning.

“Is it because you’re gay, brother?” Dean blurt out suddenly with a chuckle. The Scot snorted loudly earning a glare from Dylan and Arthur who’s flaring up. They did have a talk about this topic several times in the past because Arthur has never been in a long term relationship or serious one, the last one was like 3 years ago and he never been into another one ever since then. The break up wasn’t even that dramatic since the two doesn’t really have a serious liking towards each other. He has never even gone out with a guy.

“Stop bringing my sexuality into this, it’s not your business and I’m definitely _not_ gay.” He said as he tried to convince himself that he is not. All those encounters with Alfred were simply nothing but a play for the demon himself to fulfill his lust, love was not playing a part in it. He tried to push away all those dirty thoughts and focusing back on his brothers. _He hurt my brothers, he is nothing but an asshole._  

“It’s settled then,” Arthur regains his position and control his breathing, “It’s my job to find out his name since I’ve made a contract with him.”

“Artie—”

Arthur held up both of his hands to stop his brother from arguing any further. “Listen, whatever our ancestors might have done to have brought that demon on to me is in the past, we can’t really do anything about it now. But if I can get him to spill out his name, I might be able to defeat him. Of course I know it’s going to be a pain in the ass for him to spit it out bluntly with our current relationship. It may take some time, but it will and should do for now. Please let me try.” His green eyes caught the sight of his brother looking at him intently as if he just wished for dead to come upon himself.

Aaron was about to burst in anger when the Welsh raised his hand to stop him and nodded, “Maybe we should let him try, we don’t know what that demon really wants. He must have his reason to come and after Artie.” Arthur sigh softly at the brown haired welsh. “You’ll still be under our supervision to avoid more trouble.” He looked at the Norwegian who haven’t said any words, “You may leave if you want, we don’t want you to get hurt even more because of this… family type of business, thank you so much for your help... Lucas.”

Lucas shook his head, “No, I don’t mind with staying here and help my friend here. I couldn’t really go back to Norge yet. I still have some works that need to be done. Though I shall take my leave now to go back to my hotel.” Before he walked out completely out of the room, his eyes fixed on Arthur one last time. “Don’t hesitate to call me again if you need help, my faes will also be here if you ever need them. _Farvel._ ”

“Thank you, Lucas. See you again I guess.” He nodded his head one more time and disappeared behind the closed door.

* * *

 

Alistair had volunteered to keep an eye on the two hospitalized brothers knowing how reckless they might be sometimes. Arthur went back home with Aaron, Dylan’s home to be precise but since they are siblings it’s technically his house.

The ride was quite awkward since none of them is in the mood to talk, Aaron seems to also be in a deep thought, wouldn’t be a good idea to bother him. The Brit knows how bad his temper is.

“Do you really think you can tame that entity?” He asked once they got out of the car. Arthur briefly glance at him and sighed, he never understands why his brothers don’t trust him that much. Not that he denied that his decision wouldn’t bring him any good outcome. “I can manage.”

He walked quicker to his own guest room to avoid more questions from the elder. He changed his clothes and was about to lie down on to his bed and closed his eyes when he felt someone right beside him again, but this time he is actually aware of them and can visibly see the person.

“Finally, some alone time. Am I right?”

The Brit cursed silently and turned around so his back is facing the unwanted guest. Talk about his plan earlier to get along with the demon, he’s still mad after what he did to his brothers and friend anyway. His plan can be done later. He can feel the bed shifted slightly and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, he tensed up when he can feel the hot breath right behind his neck. “Hmm you were so persistent on trying to get along with me before, what happened to that?”

Arthur thought about screaming for Aaron when he felt the arms wrapped around him even tighter but Alfred cut him off pretty quickly, “Gee I haven’t even done anything crucial, why even think of calling for your brother’s name? Wouldn’t it be better if you called for _my_ name instead?” He purred loudly and let out a groan that definitely almost turned on the Brit, he struggled to break free from the grasp and managed to turn around facing him. An idea suddenly appeared in his mind. He tried to pull a forceful smirk on his face and said, “Oh? Then why don’t tell me _your name_ so I can scream it all night long?”

The demon chuckled darkly and switched his position so now he’s right on top of him, licking his lips hungrily as he stared down at Arthur. “But wasn’t it you who have given me the name? You can’t just forget about it that simply, that hurts my feelings.” He leaned closer to his face.

He frowned and rolled his eyes as his cheeks flared up, shoving his hand on to the other man’s face. “Go away, Al.”

Alfred groaned and move away from the harsh touch. “Aaw, come on, doll. We didn’t even get to do anything yesterday~”

That sweet smell came back and this irritate the blonde man even more, he wants to punch him in the face but he knows that he’s messing with one of the 7 princes of hell himself. His frown turned into a seductive smirk, even the demon himself was caught off guard by the sudden change of expression. This human really brings the wonder to him.

Arthur immediately pushed Alfred back on to his bed teasingly and causing him to feel even more excited by the Brit, Alfred was about to pull him into a deep kiss thinking that his victim is starting to get the way he wanted them to, Arthur put his index finger on to his lips to silence the demon and get off of him, still smirking that fake lustful smile as if telling him to hold still. He doesn’t know why but Alfred is determined to actually follow his order and stayed where he is, eyes as wide as ever waiting for the human to make his next move. What he didn’t expect was Arthur getting under the cover and faced his back towards him and proceed to close his eyes, snuggling for warm under the cover.

Alfred blink several times to process what just happened.

“Hold on, wait- what?” Alfred looked at the human resting beside him in disbelief.

Did he just… neglect him?

“Who says you can go to bed just yet?!!” Alfred rose into a sitting position and shook the human’s shoulder violently preventing him from falling asleep.

“Who says you can take control of what I want to do?!” Arthur barked in return, this demon, is too childish for his liking. Despite all of those nasty remarks. “Because I am more superior than you!”

The demon was again attempting to get a hold of Arthur and the sweet smell was getting stronger, Alfred knocked a lamp off of the bedside table when he forcefully tried to restrain the human. Arthur is hoping now the ruckus he had created would catch his brother’s attention and he would rush to his room to get this demon off of him.

After a few struggle Arthur finally gave in and cursed silently in his mind, doesn’t seem like his brother is coming anytime soon anyway. His breathing starts to get heavier and heavier as the air around the felt thicker, he doesn’t have any power left to fight against him, even his magic is weakened by the smell. Alfred took this chance to attack, by I mean, kiss him. Almost sloppily because Arthur won’t stop trying to get away from him.

It doesn’t need to take a few second for Arthur to return the kiss and melt into it. He would moan and ruffled the man’s hair on top of him, he pushed away slightly to catch a few breath and muttered something. “D-disgusting.”

“Say that to yourself.” Alfred replied huskily, biting his bottom lips and continue to kiss his soft lips, slowly taking off all of the clothes covering the Brit’s body swiftly without tearing them this time and went down to suck on the crook of his neck. Another loud moan got out of his mouth as he arched his back.

It’s definitely going to left a mark, Arthur knew that but he couldn’t resist the hunger that’s starting form inside of himself. All thanks to this sickly sweet smell. Slowly he can feel the gloved fingers gently roaming, touching around his body causing a shiver to go down his spine and more moans escaping mouth. “I have to say that your voice is quite melodic, you should be less grumpier and let me hear that beautiful voice of yours more often.” The demon said as he licked one of his nipples, Arthur bit back a moan from escaping his mouth after that confession. “Your right one is more sensitive than your left one, interesting.” His face is completely red from hearing that. He wasn’t expecting a compliment to come from the demon, neither was the demon himself, he seemed to be so fond of this human to have uttered those words. He paid no mind to that any further and proceed to continue where he started.  

With a gentle rub on his member he assertively said, “Scream for me.”

Arthur actually squeak a little when he felt something being pushed into his entrance. He doesn’t even need to look down to know what it is. It feels hurt, but also good. He tried to relax and adjust to the size as Alfred makes his move, everything appears to be fuzzy as he tried to focus on the being on top of him. The demon made no sign to go quicker which is agonizing for Arthur since he wants to quickly finish it. “A-Alfred—”

Unexpectedly, from outside of his room he can make a couple of footsteps coming down from the stairs and stopped right in front his room. He can make out that he forgot to lock the door and starts to panic on the inside. _Oh God don’t walk in on this, don’t walk in, don’t walk in_ —

“Arthur, You asleep?” Aaron knocked on the door softly.

He looked at the demon pleadingly and silently hoped that Alfred would let go of him to let him get dressed just incase his brother is going to burst in, but to his bad luck Alfred made no move to get off, all he did was slowing down his movement even more causing Arthur to glare at him hatefully. The demon smiled back at him smugly as if saying ‘ _I dare you to make a sound.’_

Arthur would probably do as he said if it was either Alistair, Dylan or Dean, but it’s a different context when Aaron is the one waiting outside the door. It’s not like he hates the Irish man or anything. He’s just not close with him, and he even thought that the man himself dislike the idea of being near him. The thought of him being seen in this kind of condition by that person is far way more humiliating. But he do wants to get out of this situation.

“You alright in there? I heard something loud coming from downstairs and a squeak. Did a rat got into  your room?” Aaron called again. “Hish, that brat should’ve known how to clean his house properly.”

After debating on should he or should he not scream for help he decided it would be wiser to just scream out for help, he opened his mouth to scream for Aaron though no voice seems come out his mouth as he was suddenly being quieted down by the demon’s lips on his own, Arthur tried to move his head away but Alfred hold his jaw sternly, he even tried to bite the demon between the kiss a few times but none seem to inflict any damage. He starts to move a little bit faster, teasing him even more as Arthur bit his own bottom lips trying suppress his voice.

He heard a sigh coming from outside and footsteps walking away from the door. “The kitchen maybe…”

 _No, Don’t leave!!_ He screamed in his mind.

 “Damn, he left. I wanted to see how long you might be able to hold your voice. Oh well.” Alfred said and kissed his forehead, “At least now I can go back and listen to your voice again.” He said and move his hips again, slamming into the Brit.

Arthur whined as Alfred keep penetrating him without hitting his good spot, it’s embarrassing to say but he is actually craving for the touch the longer they go. Arthur starts to go needy every time Alfred seemed to slowdown to make more marks on his body. “A-Al—” He tugged on to what seems to be his bomber jacket, demanding for the demon to also take his clothes off fully and expose his body for him.

The demon hummed in return, his eyes looked up from the spot he was marking. He seems to find pleasure in every way possible from the Brit. After struggling to spit some words out he finally managed to let something out between all the panting. “M-move…Nnh…Quicker…Idiot.” Arthur said as he tightened his grip on the jacket.

“Excuse me?”  

“I said move quicker because it’s getting painful you fuck—A-AH!" Alfred’s free hand just now grabbed his cock and pressed the tip quite firmly causing it drip some of its liquid making the bed slightly wet. How would he explain about this to Dean. His attention switched back to his so called partner, “How dare you ordering me around like I’m some sort of a slave when _you_ are the one who should be my slave. I go the way I want it to, you’re in no place to have the control. _Weakling_.” He rose up and gazed at Arthur coldly, he shrunk all the way because of the way his red eyes glint menacingly.

“Have you forgot about the lesson from two days ago? Come on Artie, what’s the magic word?~” He teased as he tighten his grip again around his still hard member.

“Please. Please. Please! Please! PLEASE!”

Alfred took of his clothes, showing his well build body for the Arthur to admire, grab his hips and slung one of his legs over his shoulder and starts to slam harder into him. Finally hitting the good spot the Brit has been craving for. Arthur doesn’t even care anymore if his brother might’ve heard him, he’s probably as deaf as that old man in the library. He can feel Alfred’s skin brushed against his as they move and moans loudly, pulling himself closer to the demon. “Arthur…” He heard his partner called for his name, not only once, but twice, or even more but it was all muffled and that actually surprised him. Almost made him feel pleasant at one point.

He came one time but Alfred didn’t stop right there, he kept penetrating his prostate until Arthur can no longer process what the hell is happening because of the euphoria coming from down there with Alfred filling him with his seeds. Slowly after what seems to be the third time he had cum, the demon pulled out with a groan, laid down beside the smaller human and wrapped his arm around him.

Arthur looked up at the demon hazily and plant a kiss on his lips softly. Alfred was taken back by his action but smiled anyway as he returned the kiss. He doesn’t know why but the way Arthur had kissed him have stirred something deeply inside of his mind and body. Or even heart, if he had one to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, since I mentioned those other 7 so...devil... I guess


End file.
